ABSTRACT The Collaborative Hub to Reduce the Burden of Suicide among Urban American Indian and Alaska Native Youth (the ?Urban Hub?) is organized as an Administrative Core and a Suicide Prevention Project, known as Suicide Prevention in Urban Native Kids and Youth (SPUNKY). The Administrative Core will be directed by Spero Manson, PhD, Colorado School of Public Health, University of Colorado Anschutz Medical Campus assisted by Dedra Buchwald, MD, Elson S. Floyd School of Medicine, Washington State University. Both Principal Investigators are highly regarded and known for their work in mental health and health disparities among Native populations. Their respective institutions have formidable strengths in community-based participatory research, innovative community education and outreach efforts, interventions, and field work with diverse Native populations. The Core will provide both day-to-day and long-term direction and support to the 2 Urban Indian Health Organizations that will implement SPUNKY: the Seattle Indian Health Board in Seattle and First Nations Community Healthsource in Albuquerque. It will manage, coordinate, and supervise all activities; monitor progress; ensure that research and partnership plans are implemented; verify that all research is carried out in compliance with Federal regulations and policies; and direct the dissemination activities. Our Specific Aims are to: 1) Support logistical and field operations, such as coordinating meetings and travel, across the Urban Hub and SPUNKY project sites; academic and urban Indian agencies; and community partnerships; 2) Oversee a management, organizational, and communication plan that stimulates, coordinates, integrates, and monitors activities and functions across SPUNKY sites, academic, urban Indian agencies, and community stakeholders; 3) Supervise and facilitate implementation of key strategic decisions, research regulatory processes, data sharing plans, and timely transfer of data; 4) Collaborate on program planning, review, and evaluation to ensure the success of the Urban Hub and SPUNKY; 5) Convene the Steering Committee; Executive Committee; Working Group; Outreach, Engagement, and Dissemination Committee; Publications/Presentations Committee, and Data Safety and Monitoring Board, and 6) Establish, nurture, and sustain respectful partnerships with diverse community, urban, tribal, and academic entities to promote the Urban Hub's agenda and ultimately reduce suicide among Native youth and young adults. Dr. Manson will be responsible for the overall planning and coordination of the Urban Hub (e.g., budget, oversight of personnel appointments, space allocation). He will also monitor research and educational activities, identify resource needs, and promote collaborations among Urban Hub members to facilitate an integrated approach to the Hub's research goals. Dr. Buchwald will be responsible for the randomized controlled trial of the texting intervention to increase connectedness and boost resilience that is a component of SPUNKY, as well as the quantitative analytic efforts.